


Marceline

by 8bitlove



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Dark, F/F, Mild Gore, horror?, i hope this is a nice read, possibly historic setting, yyxy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitlove/pseuds/8bitlove
Summary: An alternative story around the egoist/love4eva arc





	Marceline

Lips as red as blood, pale skin, sunken dark eyes and hair that blended with the darkness were all characteristics of the deadly entity that walketh only at night. One saw it, and that was the end. Only the shrill of cries were heard before everything quietened in a sickening silence.

 

What exactly was it? Some would ask. But those that came face-to-face would testify it was the most beautiful thing in the whole world, _strangely-beautiful_ as its beauty did not conform to the universal standards. As beautiful as it seemed, terror, was its only forte. Infact, rumor has it that its beauty was what entrapped the lawful and unlawful, both good and bad, young and old. It was ready to pounce once anyone was caught in its territory. The ones who saw, experienced the trials and terrors of the night never envisioned to see the next day with their own two eyes, they were a living testament. The experience of fear still engraved in their minds.

 

How they escaped was beyond what no logician could fathom. It was as if a god saved them only to live and tell of their experience. The bite marks still remained fresh like the very first day. These ones were quarantined - Kept under special watch by the authorities as they too, did not know what exactly it was. If these ones were infected by some virus or disease by the it, then there was a low to no chance of an epidemic to the unharmed. isolated in a small camp situated on a deserted hill, these ones stayed and the authorities kept on watching.

 

Watching, watching… for any sign of disease or infections

 

They toiled with their eyes for many days – about a week or so, only to find nothing.

 

It was then these ones wrote about their encounter with the it few weeks later. They could not eat, not sleep nor drink. Their eyes forever open, pointed to the walled heavens, lips sealed but with twitching which lasted for two minutes. They were given notepads to write about what exactly they saw, what exactly they encountered. Strangely, They all wrote the same thing but with few variations and cried miserably afterwards, it was then concluded that these ones were traumatized, possibly for life.

 

The news about the it spread like wildfire in the harmattan. Everyone feared for their lives. Curfew was imposed which started from 7 till dawn; no one was to be found wanting. The places that were totally off limits were: the forest, hills and outskirts of the town. It was speculated the it often roamed these places, hence, became hallmarks of danger.

 

The residents had their hearts in their mouths. Fear was indeed a disease, something they would not likely recover from. Those who lived to witnessed could have told the tale first-hand if only, their lips would become undone. in a blink of an eye, all they saw was how their lives flashed daily right before their very eyes. A peaceful society there once were, devoid of insanity. Now, calamity befell them like a plague. Could this be god’s curse? What could they do to appease this god?

 

Time passed quickly and their hearts were no longer racing every single time they moved from one place to another. They were no reports nor casualties or sightings of the it; the curfew was still in place. However, grieve ensnared them as the news spread quickly that the ones, who had encountered the it finally fell into eternal sleep. The families of them mourned the most but nothing, absolutely nothing could be undone now. They took it that way. life seemed unfair but rather sought life while awake instead of sleeping.

 

\---

 

Olivia wasn’t always like this. She was never dangerous to begin with. She had to live a cruel and unexpected life devoid of happiness. All she wanted was a place to rest in which she found refuge in this small town; making a cave somewhere become her new home.

 

Every single time she slept, the horror of that day kept replaying in her head. It was a living nightmare, a hell, hence she walked about at night in order to clear her head, to find peace in the night breeze. Sometimes she would cover distance she didn’t even know she could and when the unwanted images finally left her mind, she would return back to her shelter to sleep. All she ever wanted was peace.

 

It took quite some time before this peace had become disrupted. One day, she was deep in sleep in the darkness that always encapsulated her. it was comforting and at the same time discomforting, yea, she lived in a dilemma like that. That day was surprisingly peaceful – no unwanted images, no waking up to pants and tears and a racing heart. She slept soundly for a while only to be awoken by voices.

 

Voices, voices…

 

She wondered where they came from

 

She paid them no attention and drifted into sleep only to be awoken by the voices and this time, they were crisp – became louder and clearer.

 

Olivia thought these voices came from her head. She was trying to wonder what exactly these voices were. They weren’t from her past as they didn’t sound like laughter. So what exactly were they?

 

Her form shivered out of fear when came a light. A bright light had settled on her form then it all dawned to her. the illumination disappeared for a while then reappeared. She could no longer hear voices but the pitter-patter of what seemed like footsteps. Her eyes fluttered open while lain on the floor, too scared to move, too scared to even breathe out loud. She curled herself into a ball and waited… waited for the light to appear on her form once again. Inhaling sharply, she closed her eyes.

 

The light became brighter and much closer, closer once again. With eyes closed of course she couldn’t see but she had perception, she could indeed feel.

 

Everything quietened except the light. It was shone all over her, she could feel it but hesitant to actually see it. Then came a sharp, piercing scream in about a few minutes which made her jump in fright, she was indeed frightened.

 

She could not see faces but she inferred they were humans.

 

“What is this? What are you?” one said.

 

Olivia let out a whimper while letting her arm shield her face from the piercing light. She was defenseless, she hadn’t got a clue of what to do. She just stood there; exposed and vulnerable.

 

“This can’t be a human, it’s a demon of some sort. We better kill it before it kills us” another one said with spite and malice laced in his tongue deduced they came in doubles. She was scared to wits and resorted to her instincts which led to a sprint towards their direction. The she heard,

 

“IT’S COMING AT US! QUICKLY KILL IT BEFORE IT KILLS US”

 

As she neared the entrance of the cave, she heard a deafening noise. It was so loud and terrifying that she fell to the ground. She wondered what was going on, what exactly could it be that made her legs weaken till she collapsed on the cold hard ground.

 

A new wave of emotion shot through her which was reminiscent of pain. wait. It was indeed pain. with shaky hands she navigated as to were she felt this ‘pain’. to her utmost surprise, it came from her chest – were her heart was situated, that same place that ached ever since she could remember, only this time, it became bare – dented with red liquid oozing out uncontrollably. Dizziness clouded her head, blackness stirred from within wanting to trap her once more but she fought hard against it. She wasn’t going to see the internal darkness once more.

 

She heard the voices come closer and the sound of racing footsteps following suit. She knew she had to think fast, think of something. She hated that deafening sound and didn’t want to hear it ever again – it terrified her to the core.

 

Olivia got up on trembling legs and fled into the woods, far away from the scene as long as her breath could take her. No more voices, no more footsteps and not again in a million years would she ever have to encounter that deafening noise, this, she secretly swore. She wanted to cry even with the immense pain that shot through her, the tears would not come out. She sought refuge under a huge tree in the night. The moonlight glimmering, basking the woods in a colour that was closely related to blue and black but at the same time different, closer to the darkness which was black but with an undertone of blue. It was with this light that Olivia found out the hole on her chest. She could see bits of flesh hanging out and a peep of her ribcage. At least, her heart wasn’t damaged, she sighed.

 

Few minutes later, she gave into sleep which was then proceeded by a dream.

 

 

In her dreams she cried. She cried profusely while staring at a mirror. She felt so disgusted with herself. She felt so unloved and forsaken. All she wanted in life was happiness, why was it so hard to feel that bliss? In the mirror, memories of the past, a good past was played. There were four in number all laughing happily, playing in a garden. They were together, bound for life – created by the same person. Then, out of nowhere, a dark cloud threatening rain formed above her and they became three – laughing and playing. She wanted to join them but was welcomed by coldness. Their smiles turned sour upon seeing her and then…

The mirror played memories no longer. It was then replaced by reality. This cruel reality she lived in

Olivia stared back at her reflection.

 

_Two scars_

_One at her chest,_

_The other at her back,_

_Where wings once stayed_

 

 

\---

 

Time had passed. It felt like ages since that experience which indeed made her to become strong, fearless with vengeance and bitterness striking the chords of her heart. Although her heart still bled of sorrow, it no longer bothered her. The harsh reality of existence made her tough and that was more than enough. If she wanted to survive or just merely live then she would have to fight. It was the truth, only now it came unveiled.

 

Anyone who treaded her path was to pay dearly for their lives. At first, she never knew she had this this kind of power. Was it rage that made her the way she was now? Yes, rage strengthened her, infact, she drank from its fountain and was quenched by the thirst she never knew once existed

 

_Thirst for vengeance_

 

Olivia became maddened with vengeance. She was willing to tear the heavens and rampage the earth to satisfy her inner cravings for death, she was going to haunt the rest of those three until they were dead, making their carcass her bed.

 

As for the humans, she loathed them. She had no intentions of murdering them. She would only kill on sight just as a predator to its prey. As heartless she might seem now, she wasn’t all that heartless. Infact, the amount of people she killed was meagre – never reached up to a dozen. She even went as far as saving a bunch? She could not remember how many they were but what she remembered was that she was their god – their lives merely stringed puppets in her hands, though she spared their lives. Only a scratch or two and they ran for their dear lives. To her, it was extremely comical.

 

Her mind often wondered as to where she could start searching. She could roam the whole earth for eternity and she wouldn’t mind because deep down, she’s convicted she would see her.

 

_The one responsible for all her nightmares_

 

Yes she had suffered greatly – negligence, unhappiness which resulted from negligence and a scar to her chest. But nothing, and absolutely nothing could top falling from heaven.

 

_It was the most painful experience ever._

 

\---

 

A decade later, she found her, _the one_ who was responsible for her suffering. It wasn’t easy but she was indeed glad, satisfied, this was going to be the best thing to happen to her in all her years of misery. They both stood face-to-face few feet away. This was it, this was the moment she was waiting for. She cared less about the rest, it was _she_ she was after.

 

The journey is finally coming to end. She has decided to kill her, at this spot, here and then, to end it all completely.

 

“so you want to kill me?” she smirked. God. How she hates being taunted. It only infuriated her the more, she could feel her blood pressure rise. The clock of doom happily ticking away.

 

“that is indeed true, _yves”_

 

“but do you think you can?”

 

“I can”

 

“how brave of you to even come up with such thought”

 

 

\---

 

_It was like yesterday when it all happened. With pleading eyes, tears welling up at the corners and a racing heart, she begged yves not to let go of her. she modeled after her afterall, eating from the apple which God had commanded them not to eat. Yves had defied God and fled from eden, rather than being punished or cast down. When Olivia followed suit by eating the apple, she was cast down and then, saw her at the bottom of heaven, pleading to her to not let go because she was scared. Yves on the other hand, looked down on her with no sign of sympathy and deliberately lost grip which made her to plunge into the blackness, her death._

_Others left eden without being punished. All she wanted was to be with them but them – not so very much had that thought towards her. she was the black sheep of the bunch – neglected, hated. She often wondered where she had gone wrong._

_The fall was excruciatingly painful. Surprisingly, she did not die. Instead, she lost her wings as they surrounded her like flowers in a garden. Like that of eden._

_Broken was she, entirely broken. No savior, no lover nor a friend. She had recurring nightmares, images conjured in her mind of her broken wings which caused her to weep day and night – her sorrow knowing no bounds…_

_To her, there was no garden of eden_

_Only one full of prickly thorns._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/constructive criticism. Thanks :)


End file.
